SECOND CHANCES WITHIN THE MIST
by monx777
Summary: I must have some crap luck because not only do I die and a very painful way but now I've reincarnated into the world of Naruto normally that would be great but I was born in the hidden mist village the most dangerous village of them all. WARNING:SELF INSERT OC (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

The name is Ryan Whickervet and I'm seventeen years old let me start of with this I did not i repeat did not believe in reincarnation did I like the idea definitely it was one of my favourite settings for manga and such but I didn't believe and if it did exist there's no way in hell id be chosen for it.

I was average my intelligence average my physical shape well let's just say it was lackluster at best so now back to reincarnation.

It was a normal day like any other I was grudgingly heading to school it wasn't far and I had walked there countless times always taking a shortcut through some alleyways to get there sooner however now that I think back on it I probably should've walked there normally but how was I supposed to know there would be a bunch of pissed of teenagers with anger issues waiting in the alley when they told me to hand over my money.

I was honest with them I didn't have any if I did I would have given them it just to get out unharmed well suffice to say they didn't believe be and decided to beat it out of me.

I yell for them to stop over and over constantly cursing myself for being so weak when they were done they had found that I did indeed have no money you would think this would be the end right well you would be correct just not in the way you'd think because one the one who seemed most pissed of found that out he took out a knife and stabbed me I was shocked so shocked I didn't even feel pain at first that is until he decided to proceed to stab me a few more times before running off leaving me there for dead.

I sat there dying stomach bloody and well I was in indescribable pain my sight began to fade and I knew I was about to die 'well didn't think this is how I would die' I thought to myself.

After what felt like hours but was really just a few seconds my vision completely faded and I died.

I don't know exactly what I was expecting but pitch black nothingness was not what I had in mind especially considering I was still able to think 'last time I checked limbo was absolute nothingness no sight no sound and definitely no thought'

I floated there I guess, for what felt like years maybe It had been years and that's when things changed I saw something in the distance it was faint but there was a small glimmer of light I concentrated everything on that small glimmer and it slowly grew larger and larger eventually encompassing me.

'huh guess what they say about the bright light wasn't bullshit after all who would've thought.' after a few seconds it disappeared to instead be replaced by sounds voices to be exact I tried to open my eyes with no success I built up whatever strength I could muster and tried again.

I was greeting by bright light once more but unlike before my eyes actually adjusted this time I look up and there was a woman and she seemed to be holding me.

'Wait I shrunk oh come on if there's a god out there I hate you the stabbing was enough.' okay so I was now tiny for some reason.

I tried to move my arms but they were restrained by something it was soft and smooth it felt familiar 'what is that it's on the tip of my tongue' and then realization dawned on me 'no this cant be I'm a baby again.'

So this woman holding me must have been my mother I looked at her again her skin was tanned and her eyes were the most beautiful deep blue I had ever seen they reminded me of sapphires and her hair was a pure white color it reminded me of snow.

She looked down at me and spoke I didn't understand the language but it sounded familiar it took me a second but I figured it out they were speaking Japanese 'okay so I'm Japanese now I still cant believe I was reincarnated but I'm not complaining might as well take advantage of my second Chance.'

I looked away from my mother and towards the others in what I assumed was the maternity ward of a hospital that's when I noticed something everyone was wearing headband if I hadn't been a baby I'm sure my jaw would've dropped to the ground I wasn't just reincarnated I was reincarnated into the world of Naruto this wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for the marks on the headbands four squiggly lines great of all the villages I could have been born to it just had to be the hidden mist village the most bloodthirsty of them all FML.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

It has been seven years since I was reincarnated into the world of Naruto and have been training with my parents since the age of 3 as it turns out both of my parents are ANBU.

I am now Tatsuo Hizonara and I am an only child I was to begin classes at the academy in 6 days and as such my parents training was picking up I was currently in the midst of a taijutsu training session with my mother Yoshiko Hizonara.

She was dressed In her traditional gray flak jacket she had her long white hair in a pony tail she wore her headband on her upper left arm and had a tattoo of the clans symbol surrounding her right eye.

I myself wore dark blue ANBU pants with pouches that held my ninja tools on both legs held on there by a dark red cloth and a pair of standard shinobi sandals as for my upper body I had a chain mail shirt on covered by a thin black shirt over it I wore a black robe (think tobi/madara's outfit but with swirling lines across the front and back) with red accents it went past my waist to my knees but only on my right side its sleeves only fully came down on my right side my left stopped a bit above my elbow on my waist was a dark red sash that kept my robe on tight, I had a thin black face mask on my neck that I could pull up to cover my lower face. I and sapphire eyes and snow white spiky hair just like my mother surrounding my left eye was a tattoo of our clans mark a red triskele outlined in black.

My mother looked at me then spoke "alright Tatsuo let's start round two." I nodded and took an offensive stance "begin!"

Instead of rushing her the second the fight began I stay where I am eyeing he cautiously neither of us moved we both waited for the other to move first after a minute passed my mother decided to move first.

She rushed me throwing a straight punch aimed at my face I swiftly dodged to the right knocker her fist down with my left hand and tried to strike her in the stomach with my elbow only to have it blocked she quickly countered with a swift kick to my left side which I was unable to stop in time and was sent stumbling back in pain gripping my left side for a split second before the continued her assault.

She struck with a flurry of punches and kicks I was able to hold her assault back for a few seconds but was eventually sent flying onto my back after a swift and powerful jab to my gut knocking the air out of me.

"Alright that's enough not bad you still have some work to do but your progressing my little Tatsuo." my mother said as she offered me her and I took it and stood up but then something caught my attention 'wait what happened to the voices outside its much to quiet oh crap genjustu.' I raised my and made a hand sign "release!" as I did this I saw my father was standing in the doorway with a smile on his face and the sounds of outside came back.

"Not bad Tatsuo but you could have been faster." he said like me and my mother he also had the clans symbol tattooed on around eye and like me it was his left eye "Yes father." I responded with as much respect as I could he looked to mother and she did the same they looked back to me then back at each other then nodded "You pass my little Tatsuo I think its finally time follow us." mother said while turning around and heading out into the backyard.

"As you know my little Tatsuo our each member of our family is taught the way of the sword however as you also know we are not aloud to carry our sword until our teacher gives the okay."

As we got into the yard where I got an unexpected sight all of our family was gathered there my grandpa, grandma even my uncle was there standing around a table with a box on it we walked up to the table.

"Now Tatsuo Hizonara it is customary that once a member of our family is given the right to carry a sword their master will gift them their new sword."

I was still slightly confused as to why my whole family was here but what my mother said got my attention "wait are you saying what I think your saying mother?" she turns around to me and just nods then grabs the box

"This blade has been passed down through our family for generations however it has not had a wielder for four generations today that changes this sword is only given to those who are exceptional not just in kenjutsu but also taijutsu and genjutsu as well as the art of stealth."

She slowly opens the box to reveal a tsubaless wakizashi it was sheathed in a black saya with the clan symbol printed on both sides the tsuka was wrapped in a black and red tsukamaki I looked up to my mom to know if it was alright to picked it up she nodded "go ahead my child it is yours." I did as she said and picked it up I unsheathed a bit to see the blade the craftsmen ship was amazing it had an engraving on the blade the read shadow I sheathed it once more then bowed "thank you mother,father."

"Do not thank us my son it was your own determination and hard work that earned you this blade." my father said with a smile "now then one more gift my little Tatsuo." my mother said as she handed me a dark red shoulder sling for my new sword my grin turned to a full toothy smile "thank you I love it!" I said as I took it and put it on attaching my sword to it as I finished all of my other family looked at me once more then spoke in unison "congratulations!" they all had smiles on their faces "alright why don't we talk then we can eat in a bit eh." my father said smiling.

It had been 3 days since I had gotten my new sword and my whole family had been over I've been training as much as I could during that time though I had to train alone as my parents said that it was something of a tradition that once we are given permission to wield our sword in public they are to train away from their teacher and get used to our new blade. I had just woken up and fished getting ready so I could start training again "I'm going out to train be back later!" I shout before leaving towards my usual training grounds I heard a grunt of acknowledgment from my father and with that I took off.

After a good dozen minutes I finally started to get close to my usual spot it was a bit out of the way and there were definitely closer places to my house but the problem with those were privacy they were constantly being used unlike here which almost no one knew about or didn't want to come this far out.

When I got there I was surprised to find a girl about my age there practicing ninjutsu she had shoulder length auburn hair she wore a blue long sleeve shirt with a black skirt and had traditional shinobi sandals.

Instead of interrupting her training I decided to watch her for a bit she seemed quite proficient in water style ninjutsu and surprisingly was able to use a second nature which was fire though it seemed lacking compared to her water style.

I continued to watch her train for a good hour until she had decided to take a break so I decided to stop hiding and watching and hopped down into the clearing from my perch in a tree she seemed to be startled by me as she immediately drew a kunai and dropped into a fighting stance "woah it's alright I didn't mean to scare you I'm not an enemy I came here to train just like you" I tried explaining while I held out my hands to show I wasn't here for a fight she watched me for a second before finally putting her kunai away but she still remained on edge

"Sorry its just that you surprised me I thought I was the only who came here."

I began to slowly walk closer to her making sure my hands were always in her view I've already died once don't wanna make it twice

"Yeah same here I'm surprised someone else came here I've been using this place for most of my life thought I was the only one."

I just a few steps away from her now and she seemed much more relaxed and now that I looked again I noticed something I couldn't make out before she had beautiful green eyes

"I'm Tatsuo Hizonara by the way nice to meet you."

I held out my hand she hesitated for a second before taking it

"Mei, Mei Terumi. It's a pleasure."

She let go of my hand and went back to where she was resting when I spoke up "I hope you don't mind but I'm going to train here there's plenty of room for both of us it shouldn't be a problem." she nodded and I began going through my basic sword routine.


	3. Chapter 3

Second chances

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

* * *

Today was the day that I was finally going to enter the academy most people enter much younger but my parents were insistent that they train me themselves and as it turned out that was a good thing as I was much strong and smarter than I would be if I had instead gone to the academy when I was three.

Over the past few days I had continued to train at my usual spot and also continued to run into Mei and managed to become friends with her it turns out she was one year younger than me and was a student at the academy.

"I hope life at the academy isn't nearly as boring as school was in my previous life" I mumbled to myself as I got dressed.

Once I was ready I walked into the kitchen to find that my mother was making breakfast while dad was at the couch reading a book I said my hello before taking a seat at the kitchen table with my father

"how are you son excited to finally start school?"

"I'm good" I say with a stretch "and yeah I guess it'll be interesting being taught by someone new."

My father looks up from his book and smiles before going back to reading.

"breakfast is almost ready you two"

Both me and my dad nod as he puts his book down and wait for food to be dished out

"I hope you make friends because of our training you never had much of a chance to make any so the academy will be a good chance for you as well as there's a lot that we couldn't teach you."

This time it was my mother who spoke as she carried over our breakfast I nod

"Actually I've already made a friend a few days ago while training though it'll be nice to possibly make some more."

Both of my parents just looked at me with big smiles on their face's "oh I'm happy for you whats their name?"

I begin to eat as I tell them her name they were slightly surprised that my new friend was a girl they asked me if she was a shinobi as well

"yeah she's pretty good too from what I've seen and she goes to the academy as well though she's a year younger than me so I probably won't see her during class too much"

Once I said that they nodded and the rest of the meal was fairly quiet other than the occasional conversation once I was done I said my thanks and headed to class.

* * *

When I got there I went into the classroom and looked around not seeing anyone I recognized from the anime or manga which is both a good and bad sign.

As I didn't see anyone I recognized I looked for an empty spot and sat there I was sitting next to a boy who had brown hair that he wore in a ponytail his eyes were also brown he wore a gray sweater that had a large collar that came up to his chin but if he lowered head it probably went to his mouth he had standard shinobi pants which were also gray.

The boy looked over at me and seemed to look me over

"Hello it's nice too meet you neighbor the names kei hazura you?" He said in an energetic tone that rivaled even Naruto's, let's just hope he's not a prankster I'd rather not deal with that

We sat there for a few minutes talking about nothing in particular until the teacher arrived.

The class didn't go over anything to interesting and before I knew it it was the final class of the day the one I had been looking forward to the most kenjutsu class. The teacher went over the basics with everyone and about halfway into the class he split us of into pairs of two to spar with each other.

I was paired up with Kei who seemed to know how to use a sword to some extent based on how he was wielding the practice sword I should probably go easy on him at least to some extent

"shall we?" I nodded at him and went into a basic sword stance instead of using my family's personal style

He used the style that the school taught which was a basic all round style not focusing on any one factor of kenjutsu. He made the first move with an overhead slash with I sidestepped and countered with horizontal slash from the right he was able to block it but was forced back by its force he came again with another overhead slash that instead turned into into a stab what the he's alot better than I thought to successfully use a feint on me is impressive I may not be one of the seven swordsmen nor am I as good a swordsmen as my father but I'm not easy to feint, I just barely counter the blow as I took a step back.

"Yes I managed to make you step back I'm sorry really I didn't mean to trick you but I'm not as bad with the sword as the rest of these guys" he had a smirk as he spoke

alright I cant go easy on him anymore I thought as I transitioned into my family's standard grip sword form positioning my blade horizontally next to my face pointing at kei this seemed to put him on edge as he wasn't expecting to see me use another style I took this chance at lunged at him he was able to block my first strike only to get hit by my second stab and a followup slash to his stomach instantly ending the spar.

"damn your good I had a feeling you weren't like the others because of that sword on your back but I didn't think you'd be that good"

I nod explaining to him that my parents taught me since I was three as I helped him up from the floor.

We walked over to the side of the room to rest til class was over we talked about each other telling each other about our selves. Kei eventually asked to train together after class I was kind of hesitant I'm not to sociable and try not to train in front of others as I was sort of secretive which I guess I got from my parents but after a bit of convincing I agreed to train together.

Mei's POV

* * *

Academy just ended so as I always did I went to train going to my usual spot to train I hope I see Tatsuo again training with him is always interesting I had met Tatsuo a few days ago while training ninjutsu he had just came out of nowhere which scared the shit out of me not to mention he had a sword on his back which sent me on high alert how ever he was quite nice he made sure I knew he wasn't a threat which helped.

Over the past few days we kept on running into each other where we trained and in time I can say we became friends.

Tatsuo seemed to be kind but he was always extremely cautious in that he never trained too much and he would only train in the basics when I was around and at the slightest sound or movement other than my own he would completely stiffen of drawing his sword within a second only to find out it was a little animal.

Although we trained together it was more that we trained in the same area instead of openly helping each other train though every now and then we would point out something the other was doing wrong though other than that we kept our training to ourselves.

When I got there no one was there I wonder if he's not coming today or maybe he's just late with that though I began training my fire ninjutsu which was still lacking compared to my water ninjutsu. I kept practicing my fire ninjutsu for a good half hour and I was starting to slowly get the hang of it when I heard footsteps that brought my attention away from my practice.

so he is coming I guess he was just late I stopped training and stood in the clearing and waited I'm glad I get to seem him today

After a minute of waiting I saw him I'll admit when I saw him I was excited until I saw he wasn't alone as there was a boy next to him about our age. I was a bit disappointed that he brought someone else here as I had thought that this was our spot god I'm just being foolish

"hey Mei how ya doing hope you don't mind that I brought someone else hes my classmate Kei Hazura" his voice was cheerful but I swear I heard a tinge of regret in it.

I shake my head, "It's fine Tatsuo, I don't mind." Even though, as I say that, I really do mind. I have no idea why I've never felt like this. Having someone else here shouldn't matter to me but then why does it. Dammit, whats wrong with me? Why do I feel like this?

"alright well Kei shall we spar a bit?" the new boy called Kei's face lit up brightly

"oh yeah definitely I'm always ready to spar."

"mind if I watch?" I normally just train alone but I am in no mindset fit for training 'maybe watching them will help me settle down'

Tatsuo looks at me inquisitively for a second before returning to his usual neutral expression then nods "Sure I don't mind"

I go and sit down on a nearby rock and wait to watch them train.

The fight was fairly uneventful, However at one point Kei pulled out a kunai and threw it, And I swear Tatsuo's face was fearful for a split second, It was odd Tatsuo didn't seem like the kind of guy to be scared of a kunai especially considering that he has a katana on his back that he's more than capable of using.

"alright I need a break Tatsu, Sparring with you is way too exhaustive." His voice was ecstatic if not a little quieter than before due to exhaustion.

Tatsuo's POV

* * *

I sat there on a rock in the clearing, I was next to Mei who had been acting odd ever since we arrived

'dammit I feel bad she really did mind didn't she,' I look at her she was just resting on a rock not training like she usually does, she looked fine but for some reason it felt like she was unhappy.

"Are you alright Mei?" i ask her in a calm voice so if she is unhappy I wont make her more so she turns

her head slightly and looks at me out the corner of her eyes and nods her head

"Yeah I'm fine why?"

'It's just that you seem upset about something I really am sorry that I brought someone else here"

"no it's fine really I don't mind" she said while shaking her head profusely

"Alright if you say so, I am sorry though" I bow my head slightly to show a bit more sincerity she assures me that she is perfectly fine.

"Oi Tatsuo I'm all charged up and ready for round two" he says in his extremely loud and energetic tone, 'damn he really is just like Naruto isn't he I swear I'm gonna kill him if he says believe it' I let out a sigh and move to get up

"might as well get this over with" I mumble to myself, It's not that I don't like Kei its just that he is way to energetic its like child Naruto and Guy had a child and that child would be Kei, Mei must have heard what I said as she let out a soft chuckle.

"Have fun Tatsuo." she says with another chuckle "I think I'm going to go home early though I don't feel like training too much today"

"alright have a good day Mei" she nods saying the same back and starts to walk away and just as she's almost gone I call out to her "Wait Mei I actually have a bit of a favor I'd like to ask of you if you don't mind?"

As she turns around I see that she has a confused look on her face but after a second she nods to let me Know shes listening "well I was wondering if you could help me with my ninjutsu training my Parents have taught me a bit but I'm not great so they focus more on my kenjutsu, I know we haven't known each other for long and I understand if you don't want to but it would be nice." I explain.

She didn't speak for a few minutes she seemed to be deep in thought and just as I thought she was going to just turn my request down she spoke up "alright I'll help you practice your ninjutsu as long as your willing to help me with my taijutsu"

"of course, that's fine I don't mind helping you out its only fair"

"ok do you know your chakra nature by any chance?" I simply shake my head "alright I'll ask my parents for a spare piece of chakra paper so we can find out, we can start in two days" I thank her profusely and she heads on her way

* * *

Well thats chapter 3 I really hope you like it

All reviews are welcome


	4. Authors notes

I am sorry too say that Second chances within the mist is now discontinued.

I am truly sorry but I simply cannot continue this I have tried and honestly the muse that I once had is just gone, and in all honestly going back and reading some of the chapters I'm not satisfied so with a heavy heart I am ending it here.

Now this does not mean that there is no possibility of me restarting this one day but the chances of that happening are low but not zero.

For now I will begin working on some other stories I have in the works when they will be out I've no clue but hopefully soon.

So once again I apologize for ending this here but I simply couldn't in good conscience leave this up and essentially string people along who are waiting for a new chapter.

Until next time Monx777 signing out ciao


End file.
